


【勇维】Welcome to Your Topia

by Five_am



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five_am/pseuds/Five_am
Summary: 服务生（？）勇 x gay bar老板维那个被我潜规则了的服务生竟然是——等维克托意识到的时候已经太晚了。





	【勇维】Welcome to Your Topia

“喂，那边那个小鬼！对，说的就是你，过来！”

看门人已经坐在那把并不舒服的靠背椅上对着手机屏幕傻笑了一刻钟，直到第27次看完了她未婚妻SNS上最新照片的评论才有些兴致缺缺地抬起头来，在看到那个“小鬼”的同时突然想起了自己的职责似的，用自己想象中看门恶狗应有的style把人叫了过来。

“小鬼”有一张东亚面孔，戴一副土气的蓝框眼镜，从头到脚都是毫无美感的灰色运动服运动鞋，还背着一个似乎是同一平价品牌的黑色帆布包，这让身为直男的看门人都为他的审美遗憾了起来，更笃定了这只是一个因为好奇试图混进“未知的世界”看看的高中生。

“这可不是你该来的地方，小子。”看门人看了一眼未婚妻送的腕表，很好，还有两分钟就能结束这糟糕的经历了，“趁着九点还没到，赶紧乖乖回家写作业去吧。”

两个穿着暴露的男人从两人身边走过，朝这边看了一眼，捂着嘴笑着推门进去了。

“我成年了，先生。”年轻人似乎已经习惯了这样的情况，平静而礼貌地回答道。看门人立刻发出了一声浮夸的大笑：“小朋友，在过去的一小时里我已经见过百八十个你这样的小蠢货了。跑什么地方玩去不好，非要来这种基佬聚集的地方……”

“先生，这里每晚并没有这么多客人。”年轻人打断了他，语气依然平静，“另外，这是我的身份证。”

“好吧也许我是说得夸张了些，可能目前我是没碰到……”看门人嘟嘟囔囔地接过了那张身份证，翻来覆去地看了几遍，试图找出一些伪造的痕迹，“你二十三岁了？怎么可能！”

“是的，我二十三岁了，先生。”年轻人说完这句话，从看门人手中抽回了证件，转身推开了颜色黯淡的木门。

一个男人的声音正好从里面传出来：“惩罚时间结束了！JJ，你可以走啦。”

卸下了“看门人”身份的JJ如释重负地舒了一口气，嚷嚷着“下次再也不会靠近你这鬼地方了那些人真叫我看不下去”，却见年轻人停在门口，正与走出来的男人迎面撞上。

“晚上好，勇利。”男人看见了扶着门把的人，笑着打了个招呼。他有一头银发和一双蓝色的眼睛，笑起来格外迷人。但年轻人只是淡淡地向他略微颔首，绕开他走进去了。

“你认识这个小鬼？”JJ虽早已归心似箭，仍是好奇地问了一声。

“当然，我认识这里的所有人。”银发男人仍保持着那个标准的微笑。明白“这里”是个什么地方的JJ“噫”了一声，匆匆告辞就回家去见他几小时不见如隔三秋的未婚妻去了。

见人走远了，银发男人才慢慢敛起了笑容，只是微微勾着嘴角：

“何况，他和其他人都不一样……”

 

 

这是一家门面窄小的酒吧，尽管位于城市中心的黄金地段，却坐落在街边最不起眼的角落里，行人匆匆而过，都不会留意到那边缘磕损的石砌台阶以及晦暗的招牌。而只有圈内人的人才知道，那扇看着有些年份的木质单扇门背后别有洞天。

夜晚十一点，才是U Topia真正醒来的时候。

炫目的灯光，充斥空气的乐曲，舞动的肢体以及肆意挥发的酒精，这是城市宁静深夜不可示人的背面，却也只是U Topia一层的表面。在这彻夜不息的狂欢之下，隐藏着N市最深处的秘密。黄金、军火、毒品交易……都在全国最大的黑手党组织的庇护下，在那些蒸腾着荷尔蒙的汗液与急促的喘息之间进行。

维克托·尼基福罗夫并不在意这些，无论是表面生意中男人们扭动的腰肢，还是地下室真正的经营项目里那些写着天文数字的支票，都与他无关。他名义上是这里的老板，实则是组织委派到这地下据点的“监督者”。他只需要扮演一个优雅高傲的gay bar老板，多情而不滥情，在黑夜庇护下穿梭于人群中，维护一片混乱之下真正的“秩序”。

 

这并不意味着他不能把私人生活带到工作中。

 

杯中的酒在灯光下发出莹莹的红光，血色一样，透过液体可以看见眼前那男人抹得腥红的眼角。

维克托的衣扣开了两颗，露出雕塑般优美的脖颈线条，流畅地衔接到锁骨，让人自然地联想到衬衫之下锻炼得当的身体。

男人递过来一盒烟，笑容越发妖冶。而银发的斯拉夫人只是微微勾了勾嘴角，又抿了一口酒：“抱歉啊，我不抽烟。”

“我见您在这儿坐了很久了，我很好奇，像您这样的人，”男人知趣地收回烟盒，在旁边的高脚凳上坐下了，语气依然饶有兴味，“喜欢什么样的口味？”

维克托笑而不语，视线却早已轻飘飘地从男人身上移开，定格在另一个方向。

“那样的？”男人轻蔑地哼笑了一声。顺着维克托的视线，他看到的是舞池另一边晦暗的吧台，一个穿着制服的服务生独自立在柜台后擦拭着酒杯，像是与嘈杂的人群身处两个世界。

有些学生气，清纯是清纯，但实在没什么出彩。男人在心里品评着，对老板的品味着实失望了一把。

维克托毫不在意男人的语气，在那服务生抬头的间隙里往那个方向做了个手势，示意他过来。服务生显然是看到了，冷淡地朝这里看了一眼，放下酒杯，又开始擦拭另一个。

男人没了兴趣，又混进人群里寻找下一个目标去了。

而维克托依然侧坐在原位，单手撑着吧台，视线停留在原来的方向。直到一排杯子全都光洁如新，那孤身一人的服务生才走出柜台，向维克托走来。

“这样怠慢你的上司可不行啊。”维克托笑着过去搂上他的腰，他也不拒绝，仍然是一脸平静的样子。

“我在工作，先生。”

“工资还不是我给你发。”维克托丝毫没有生气的样子，反倒低下头去，在服务生后颈处嗅了嗅，闻到那干净的、未受沾染的气味，十分满足似地叹息一声，“今晚可以不用工作了，来陪陪我。”

“我有我的事，你也很忙。”服务生轻轻一侧身，从维克托的怀里挣脱出来，“还有很多人排着队要到你的怀里来呢。”

“我可以理解为勇利在吃醋吗？”维克托转而搂上对方的肩，能感觉到那温热的身体稍稍绷紧了一下——他真喜欢勇利紧张和不好意思的样子。

“没有这回事，先生。”

“那就跟我来。”说罢，固执地把怀里的人搂紧了，往更衣室推。

“好吧。”胜生勇利站在门边，表情还是淡淡的，只是稍多了些无奈，“在房里等我。”

 

“哇哦，勇利还真是懂我。”维克托躺在床上——该脱的都已经脱了——看着那个人转身关门的背影，忍不住赞叹一声。

“我并没有做什么，先生。”勇利已经脱掉了服务生的马甲，只留下一件单薄的白衬衫。更衣室里有定型液，他把刘海全都撩了起来，也摘下了那副厚厚的蓝框眼镜——看上去和之前判若两人。

他不急不缓地向床上的人走来。这是U Topia里无数隐秘的房间中的一个，谁也不会知道他们在这里，什么时候，在做什么。

“你知道我喜欢你这个样子。”见勇利俯下身来，维克托便主动仰起头与他接吻，长腿往那人背后一勾，便把人带到了床上，一个翻身在身底下压好，“说吧，今天是不是早就准备好了？”

“我并没有想这么做，先生。”即使被赤裸着上身的老板压在床上，小服务生还是没什么表情。

“啧，勇利还真是口是心非啊。”维克托分开腿跨坐在勇利腰上，没有被冒犯到，反而心情更好了，“现在还用敬语？”

“那就不用了。”黑发青年抬手摸了摸维克托的脸颊，慢慢地往下滑到白皙的肩膀，顺着手臂一直下去，“维克托。”

“今天能让我满意吗？”

“一定。”

 

维克托有个很不好的习惯。就是喜欢在做爱的时候说话。

他是上司，胜生勇利也没办法。既然要潜规则，也只能顺着人的意思到底。

一边做爱一边聊天——这实在不是个好主意。

“你是说让？啊，大家背地里都叫他唧唧王，他脾气确实有点不好，毕竟他不喜欢这个地方——他不是我们‘这类人’，你知道的——他今天和克里斯赌输了才被逼着在门口坐上一个小时。啊……对……就是那边……”

明明已经趴在他身体的阴影里被手指伺候得舒服地轻哼，却还是云淡风轻地说着和两人无关的事的样子，让人隐隐觉得不快。

“你的朋友很多。”

“朋友，嗯……算是吧，毕竟整个圈子的人都爱往我这跑。有时候我实在记不住他们的名字，一个晚上我能认识十个伊万……”

“安静点，维克托。”勇利没什么表情地打断了他。

维克托轻轻“啧”了一声，然后笑了，一点微小的气流声被胜生勇利含进嘴里。他不得不承认他喜欢勇利这个样子，但却要给那不悦添点柴火似的，在接吻的间隙里断断续续暧昧地说：“但你知道……没几个……能跟我上床。”

然后他被咬了一口，顾不着疼，就已经被翻了个面，密密实实压进床单里。要徒手把一个比你高上不少的斯拉夫男人在床上翻个面可不容易，哪怕他正用一种让人不爽的方式和你调情。维克托在心里赞叹了一下勇利的力气，紧接着屁股就碰上了一个熟悉的硬烫的东西。

“做过润滑了？”

“当然，既然要是我主动提出要款待勇利——”

“你的别的员工知道你——”胜生勇利顿了顿，一挺腰，就听见身下的男人难耐地喘息起来，“他们知道你这么浪吗？”

“那取决于你了，勇利。”维克托的额头带了点汗，看得出在努力忍耐着什么，却还是露出一个挑衅的笑容来，“至少现在，他们都不知道。”

勇利并不会把这种挑衅放在心上，而是自顾自埋头干了起来。很快维克托就说不出话来了。

“你不用假装你和所有人都很熟。”他的呼吸也开始急促，但动作丝毫没有减速，语气也十分平稳，“其实你根本不想和他们说话。”

“你……这么……认为吗……哈？”斯拉夫男人的眼神有些迷离，抬手把青年的脖子环得更紧了些，嘴上还是故意说着惹人不悦的话。

胜生勇利的动作停了下来。从濒临巅峰的快感中跌落下来的感觉并不好受，维克托的眼神有些疑惑，只见青年俯下身，在他耳边轻轻啄了一下。

“你没有和别人睡过。”

说罢一记深挺，换来一声呜咽。

“我就是知道。”

又是一下。

“我知道你只和我做。”

这下是整根抽出去，再猛地插入。

维克托的嗓子彻底哑了。

“不用装出那副轻浮的样子的，维克托。”胜生勇利低头吻了吻男人眼角不自觉溢出的泪水，“我确信……”

高潮在激烈的交合中席卷而至，后半句话说出时被侵犯者已几乎失了神智，没能听清那自语般的呢喃到底是什么。

 

 

“所以昨晚你又和那个服务生……？”白天的U Topia没什么生意，克里斯靠在沙发上，戏谑地看着对面座位上难掩疲惫的维克托。

“显然，如你所见……”维克托虚弱地叹了口气。

“你这样子是做了几次？”

“我不记得了……我还有印象的部分，大概，六次吧。”

“哇哦——看来他很行啊？”

“那是当然。”维克托似乎打起了一丝精神，“我的勇利是最好的。”

“啧啧啧，都成这样了还不忘吹你那位小朋友。不过我这个时候来这可不是来吃你狗粮的——先生发了新任务，你看了没有？”

维克托心里咯噔一下，拿出手机，看了一眼，不是这个。

接收BOSS下达的指示的是另一个。

另一个手机——他回忆了一下，太阳穴隐隐作痛，是睡眠不足导致的——怕是昨晚放在床头柜上了。

凌晨做到第七次他就失去意识了，手机毫无遮拦地放在那里——勇利有没有看到？

虽说他也不准备长久地隐瞒什么，但至少现在他还不希望勇利知道那些黑暗中的事情。

“我是凌晨五点收到的，估计你那边也差不多。”克里斯眯起了眼睛，“最好在先生生气之前赶紧确认一下，让他认为你玩忽职守可就麻烦了。”  
从两年前加入组织到目前为止，维克托还没有接受过BOSS的惩罚。但组织里的人都深知其手段之狠辣，他以往接到任务都是以最高的效率回复并执行的。

维克托不知道哪件事更值得担心一点。

好在直接和boss联系的信息是加密过的，即使勇利打开了也看不出什么。

 

5：21 a.m.  
From：Eros  
To.：VK

Gwr，4T，319.41，Barce

 

\-------------------------------

 

10：46 a.m.  
From：VK  
To：Eros

好的，先生。

 

\-------------------------------

10:47 a.m.  
看备忘录，维克托。

 

突然回复过来的信息让维克托心里一紧。

组织里各级成员之间向来以代号相称，BOSS当然能轻易地获知他的真实姓名，但作为下达指令的一方，不用内部的暗语，甚至还使用了他的名字，这还是第一次。

但无论如何不安，他只能照做，打开了手机系统自带的备忘录。

 

“今晚可以不用工作了，来陪陪我。”

文字映入眼帘的同时，维克托猛然一惊。

——这是前一晚他对勇利说过的话。

备忘录里大片的空白，滑移到底，是另一句话。

“另外，你恐怕没有听清那句话，我还是有必要告诉你。”

 

“我确信你只属于我。”

 

维克托放下手机，喃喃道：

“当然了，先生……”

 

end


End file.
